iham, meatballs and fried chicken
by cebollaverde
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam se encuentra en confusión. Ama el jamón, las albóndigas y el pollo frito, el problema es que… se niega a aceptarlo.</html>
1. Sam's POV

**Titulo:** i-ham, meatballs and fried chicken.

**Summary****:** Sam se encuentra en confusión. Ama el jamón, las albóndigas y el pollo frito, el problema es que… se niega a aceptarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo esto que es por puro ocio y diversión. Ya saben, todo el crédito a Dan Warp que creó a estos personajes.

**Spoilers:** Esta historia fue inspirada (y está dentro por así decirlo) en el último episodio que ha salido de i-carly(antes de dar un break en la 4ta temporada) i-OMG, supongo que ustedes ya sabrán XD. Si no, les sugiero que vayan y lo vean cuanto antes, les encantará :D

Está de más decir que va desde el punto de vista de Sam y es previo a… -:P

En fin. Lean y disfruten. 

**Sam's POV**

No podía siquiera imaginar que una estúpida aplicación para el PeraPad pudiera externar sus más profundos sentimientos. _E__namorada. __¡Qué demonios!_ Eso era tonto, muy tonto a decir verdad, en ese caso lo sabría antes que nadie e inclusive que la ridícula invención de Benson. ¿Cómo rayos podía haber dicho que el mood-face le parecía cool?, ¿cómo había sido tan imbécil al pedir ser parte del proyecto? Bien, ahora que si realmente lo pensaba… ¡Toda la culpa la tenía el pollo frito! Haberlo encontrado aquella tarde tan solo y sin comer casi nada en el lobby del edificio Bushwell había sido tan _¡__tentador__!_ En adelante tendría en cuenta no robar nada que hubiese sido tocado por Lewbert y su verruga, debía ser tan toxica al grado de hacerle actuar… "_diferente_".

De todos modos e independientemente de eso, era desagradable saber que Carly y Freddie se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarle a solas con Brad, fue como… un pinchazo en el estomago. Prefería haber ido a ver a la inexistente rana de dos cabezas que se había inventado Fredwad y burlarse de él hasta el cansancio a quedarse a solas con el otro chico sin saber qué diantres decir.

-"Sólo una rana de una cabeza" – dijo Brad justo cuando Carly salió del salón de clases dejándoles en el ambiente perfecto.

-"Menos impresionante"- declaró - "Uhmmm, creo que iré por algo de comer ya que todo mundo ha ido a tomar un descanso, ¿vienes?"

-"No, está bien. Me quedaré dando un segundo vistazo a esto" – dijo sonriente al darse cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación – "provecho".

-"Perfecto"- Se fue.

Brad era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de las intensiones de sus amigos, por eso agradecía el hecho de que no hubiera mencionado nada y no le acompañara.

Ahora sentía un gran hueco en el estomago, quería comer de nuevo un sándwich de jamón, pero después de recordar el anterior se arrepentía de tan sólo pensarlo. Carly se había encargado de hacerlo nada disfrutable. ¡Y una de las cosas que más amaba era el jamón!

_Argggg__h__ Carly__._ Odiaba discutir con su mejor amiga pero el que pensara que estaba enamorada de Brad le enfurecía. Tenía razón en que era un chico agradable y lindo a comparación de los anteriores, pero ¡nooo!, Brad no era como las piernas de jamón, en ese caso prefería comparar el jamón con los nuevos bíceps de Fredward; y sí lo pensaba más a fondo tampoco sería como el atrayente y delicioso color de las albóndigas, tal vez su cabello tenía un color similar pero aun así no se le igualaba nada a los ojos de Fredbobo. Sí, definitivamente estaba segura de que si no podía ser como el jamón ni como las albóndigas mucho menos sería como el pollo frito. Brad no lo parecía, en cambio Freddie… Freddie lo tenía todo, tanto así que usaba la palabra pollo frito en ocasiones como código secreto para llam… _¡__No estaba enamorada__!__No de… Demonios_.

Ahora entendía por qué estaba en las afueras del Ridgeway. Quería estar sola, pasar de todo aquello que sentía y que le estaba haciendo perder el apetito últimamente. Destapó la botella que tenía en sus manos, bebió un pequeño sorbo. _Agua_, no podía creer que estuviese bebiendo agua y no un fatshake deliciosito, _¡en dónde estaba__ mama__!_ – "Yo-yo" – De pronto la voz de Freddie sonó al asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

-"¿Carly te envió a buscarme?"- cuestionó.

-"Noup"

Estaba segura de que mentía. Enroló los ojos -"Oh, entonces no sabes que tuvimos una pequeña discusión"

- "Me contó de su pequeña discusión" - dijo- "sólo que ella no me envió a buscarte"

"Bien" - fue lo único que pudo responder.

-"Pero Cary tiene razón".

- "Argggggg"- ¡_De nuevo! ¿__Por__ qué __seguía__n__ con la creencia de que estaba enamorada?__ ¿Tan notable era que la vieja Sam estaba __vacacionando de nuevo en el reformatorio__?_

- "Gruñe todo lo que quieras".

-"No me importa que tu estúpida aplicación para el PeraPad diga que estoy enamorada, no es lo que siento por Brad".

-"¡Vamos! Cada vez que digo que Brad y yo vamos a hacer algo juntos tú quieres venir con nosotros".

-"¿Y eso significa que estoy enamorada de él?"- estaba empezando a enojarse.

-"Bueno, tú me odias"

-"Nunca he dicho que te odio"- dijo suavemente, aún no podía creer que lo creyera.

-"Sí, has hecho, como 900 veces, aún tengo la tarjeta de cumpleaños que me diste y que dice "Feliz Cumpleaños, te odio" "Te odia, Sam"."

-"¡Sólo vete!" – _Ya no soportaba más._

- "¡Bien! ¡Me iré!"

- "Adiós".

- "Pero antes de que me vaya".

-"Ahora, vete antes de que ponga mis puños en tu cara"- _Era suficiente__._

-"Puedes amenazarme con poner tus puños en mi cara todo lo que quieras, pero Carly sigue teniendo razón"- dijo- "mira, sé que asusta demostrar los sentimientos al exterior porque no sabes si la persona que te gusta te corresponderá, todo mundo se ha sentido de esa manera, pero nunca sabrás que podría pasar si tu nunca… " - _eso era__ todo__, tal vez tenía razón__._

Le besó. _Eran suaves._ Los labios de Freddie seguían siendo tan cálidos y suaves, justo como los recordaba de aquella primera vez. Estaba en shock tanto como él pero no podía hacer más que seguir besándolo, sus manos estaban en sus hombros. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada más, sus palabras realmente le habían cautivado. Lo había escuchado con tanta atención porque parecía darle justo las respuestas necesarias a todo de lo que estaba huyendo. Por eso le besó, por eso… le gustaba tanto.

Se separó de él, no quería parecer una boba. De alguna manera sentía alegría al saber que no la había alejado, quizá había una pequeña posibilidad en la cual…

-"Lo siento"- no encontró otra cosa más que decir en aquel momento, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-"Esta bien" - Freddie seguía en shock.

Estaba jodida. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo a menos que lo golpeara tan fuerte y que como consecuencia, éste perdiese la memoria. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar. Esperar a que pronto se le ocurriese algo con que librarse de la situación o a que Fredward dijera algo en donde lo peor que podría pasar era que se burlara de ella rechazándola. Algo en sí o mejor dicho, algo en Freddie le decía que esa era la última opción. Quizá… y sólo tal vez quizá, podría haber una posibilidad.

¿Salir no estaría mal?, ¿O sí?... 

**N/A.-** Sentí fui algo rápido con el ritmo de la historia. Sean piadosos, es la primera (que concluyo y que publico). Bueno, espero en verdad que al menos les haya gustado un poquito ¡me esforcé al grado de que terminé como **Fried Chicken**! Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Carly's POV

**Titulo:** i-ham, meatballs and fried chicken.

**Summary:** Sam se encuentra en confusión. Ama el jamón, las albóndigas y el pollo frito, el problema es que… se niega a aceptarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo esto que es por puro ocio y diversión. Todo el crédito a Dan Warp creador de los personajes y de la serie.

**Spoilers:** Esta historia está dentro del último episodio que ha salido de i-Carly, i-OMG.

Hey que tal! Es el turno de Carly. Yeahp, a causa de inspiración y de tiempo libre decidí convertir el que principio era un one-shoot en una pequeña serie de pov's. La verdad es que sólo quedará en 3 porque constará de los puntos de vista Sam, Carly y Freddie el día del lock-in. Ahora les dejo con el segundo. Enjoy it :)

**Carly's POV**

Besándose. ¡Estaban besándose! En realidad, Sam estaba besándolo. Y aunque desde ese ángulo parecía que Freddie no le correspondía totalmente, tampoco la alejaba. No podía creerlo, sus mejores amigos besándose, ¡de nuevo!

"_¡Sam y Freddie!__¡__Freddie y Sa__m!__"__,_ ¡Y qué con Brad! ¿Qué Sam no estaba enamorada de Brad?

Se suponía que la había aconsejado para que fuese por el chico que le gustaba, ¡el chico era Brad! No su mejor amigo. Todo lo apuntaba, hacía buenos dulces, era buen asistente y además como puntos extras era lindo. Más de lo que Sam podría desear. La conocía, era perfecto. Como había dicho, vivirían en un mundo delicioso lleno de dulces siendo felices por siempre.

En cambio, Sam y Freddie. ¡Peleaban la mayoría del tiempo! (en verdad odiaba que lo hicieran) y si en la ocasión anterior se habían besado era porque Sam había sido muy desagradable al contar en el web show que Freddie nunca había besado a nadie cuando ella tampoco lo había hecho. Era puro remordimiento y al mismo tiempo "la posibilidad de experimentar algo que nunca habían hecho con alguien de confianza", aunque dijesen que se odiaban. Lo entendía. Entendía que tal vez por eso les resultaba vergonzoso.

Pero estar viéndolo por sus propios ojos justo ahora era incómodo, inesperado. Tanto así que estaba boqui abierta de la impresión. Sus mejores amigos engañándola una vez más. ¿Que no se suponía que ya no habría secretos?

_¡__Ohhh Sam__!_ Le había estado buscándola por todo el Ridgeway después de contarle a Freddie de su pequeña discusión. Quería aclararle que sólo intentaba ayudarle con Brad dejándoles a solas, pero no lo había tomado nada bien. Según sus propias palabras Brad no le gustaba y el Mood-Face era una aplicación estúpida que no funcionaba. Pero ahora que le veía. ¡Porque no le había dicho nada! Si hubiera sido sincera, si hubieran hablado de ello tal vez podría… ¿aconsejarle para salir con Freddie? No, no, no… sólo eran amigos, algo así como una eneamistad. Eso era todo.

Y además Freddie, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Freddie allí?, le había contado sobre su pequeña pelea pero no le había pedido que fuese a buscar a Sam, no necesitaba que hablara por ella. No era necesario que viniera a su rescate. Eso no cambiaria las cosas entre ellos, su amor tan sólo era un crush infantil que había surgido hacía años y que no había significado absolutamente nada, Freddie era su mejor amigo. No tendría que estar molesta ni celosa. Antes le había impactado la noticia del beso. Sí, era verdad que le intrigaba lo que habían sentido, pero ninguno de los dos le había aclarado eso, aún.

_Pero… ¿y sí todo había sido planeado? ¿Y sí estaban saliendo desde hacía un tiempo? _

Sam estaba comportándose diferente los últimos días. Seguía comiendo todo lo que le fascinaba pero un poco menos de lo normal y ya no se comportaba tan mal con Freddie. Y él inclusive ahora jugaba con ella golf con albóndigas. _¿Por qué no le habrían dicho nada si así fuera?_ No podría molestarse, bueno tal vez se enojaría con ellos al principio, pero sería normal, no siempre tus mejores amigos terminan juntos después de que uno de ellos dijese estar enamorado de ti y que aparte había sido tu novio. Por poco tiempo y porque Freddie había sido su salvador, aunque ese no era el punto.

Pero eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos, seguirían siendo Sam y Freddie. Continuarían haciendo i-Carly como siempre y su amistad la misma. Siempre Sam, Freddie y Carly. No sólo Freddie y Sam.

"_Sólo __Freddie y Sam__…__"__"__Sin__ Carly". ¡Nooooooo! No sería así._

Eran libres de gustarse si así lo querían, ella no podría interferir. Después de todo eran sus mejores amigos. No cambiarían. No para mal. No habría secretos.

Se separaron, Sam parecía avergonzada. ¿Cuánto habrían durado ahora, 7 u 8 segundos? ¿Más? ¿Quién había besado a quien? ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Cuándo le contarían lo que había sucedido? Parecía que no sabían que decir. De pronto, vio a Sam hablar. Seguramente Freddie debía haber dicho algo a eso. No tenía idea de que pensar.

¿Cuándo Sam se había enamorado de Freddie? ¿Freddie sentía lo mismo?

Se alejo de la ventana antes de que la viesen. Era hora de irse. Tenía que ir a sacar a Spencer de la cámara de estímulos y someterse ahora a ella misma. Todo estaba tan confuso, quería salir y cuestionarles sobre lo que había pasado pero no podía. Tenía que esperar a que sus amigos aclararan sus sentimientos, ¡y que se lo dijeran! Cuando por fin lo hicieran también ella empezaría a aclarar los suyos, porque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suceder estaba segura sólo de una cosa, nada terminaría su amistad.

Los tres eran i-Carly.

**N/A.- **Debo admitir que los POV'S son cortos, aun así creo que son lo necesario para expresar lo que siento que pudieron haber sentido, pensado, sufrido, frikeado, etc.

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí. De nuevo gracias por leerme :)


	3. Freddie's POV

**Titulo:** i-ham, meatballs and fried chicken.

**Summary:** Sam se encuentra en confusión. Ama el jamón, las albóndigas y el pollo frito, el problema es que… se niega a aceptarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo esto que es por puro ocio y diversión. Todo el crédito a Dan Warp creador de los personajes y de la serie.

**Spoilers:** Esta historia está dentro del último episodio que ha salido de i-Carly, i-OMG.

Como se habrán dado cuenta el orden fue Sam, Carly y Freddie durante toda la historia no historia (porque estuvo basada en hechos factibles dentro de la serie). Inclusive en los turnos fue así. Sam sóla en el patio del Rigdeway, Carly en la ventana dentro del Salón y ahora Freddie después de haber sido besado :D

**Freddie's POV**

De sus labios lo único que pudo salir fue un "está bien" porque lo que había sucedido era… bueno, no sabía que era. Literalmente había sido besado por Sam. Já, besado por Sam… _besado por Sam_. Para ser sinceros hubiera esperado terminar con los puños de Puckett en la cara, pero recibir un beso. ¡¿Qué estaba pasándole? No, no era que le hubiera desagradado a decir verdad. Sólo que… Sam enamorada de Fredñoño. ¿No se había equivocado? Es decir, su aplicación para el Perapad. El mode-face quizá estaba fallando y lo que acababa de suceder era producto de quedarse dormido.

Sí, seguramente Sam había puesto algo en el guacamole. Ella era inmune, comía prácticamente todo aquello que podía ser comestible y su estómago estaba totalmente preparado para recibir una pequeña dosis de cualquier cosa que se le haya ocurrido haberle puesto. El que hubiera comido un poco de él para demostrarle que no tenía nada, no era cien por ciento seguro. Seeee, definitivamente Sam tenía el mejor sistema digestivo como él el mejor antivirus. Lo que ahora pasaba era un sueño producto del _guac_ preparado por Sam, por eso tendría algo en la frente como lo que le había dibujado a Gibby el año pasado en cuanto despertara.

"_Vamos Fredward, __despierta, despierta_" - Nada pasaba.

Lo que importaba en esos momentos era despetarse y salir de esa situación, no importaba si Sam le dibujaba un… mejor no lo pensaba. De igual forma las dos cosas eran vergonzosas.

"_Aceptémoslo_" – rodó los ojos.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Claro, excepto por algunas extrañas ocasiones en donde era incapaz de ser razonable, como cuando había salido lastimado por salvar a Carly (pasó la mayoría del tiempo medicado) o cuando salió con Sam-Melanie (ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Melanie era en realidad Sam) e inclusive aquella vez en donde se habían besado por primera vez y se estuvo pensándolo durante mucho tiempo en las escaleras de emergencia antes de decidir retirarse. Aparte de esas ocasiones no lo había pensado nunca más. No lo había tomado tan en serio como ahora.

El que acabase de besarlo era una sensación agradable y… linda, justo como el beso de un tiempo atrás. Sólo que éste era totalmente inesperado.

Sam siempre lo había tratado de la misma manera a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que de alguna manera ella siempre lo tratara como Freddie, no importaba cuantos sobrenombres en forma de burla le asignara, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo la enemistad que tenía en un principio con la princesa Puckett ya no era la misma. Ahora era un poco más suave. Era algo así como…

Vamos, estar con Sam no era tan malo. Lo trataba como un chico más. No era como lo sobreprotectora de su madre ni como lo tolerante de Carly. En ocasiones era demasiado ruda pero las cosas habían funcionado y a la vez, cambiado. De hecho desde hacía un tiempo su actitud no era la misma, ya no lo sacaba de cámara cuando hacía una pequeña participación en i-carly ni tampoco recibía tantos golpes y malas jugadas. Ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos conviviendo que peleando.

Y al igual que Carly, Sam también era una chica linda; sólo que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Tenía que reconocerlo. Sam a pesar de ser muy fuerte también tenía su lado sensible. Carly lo había dicho "se siente incómoda cuando gusta un chico". Tal vez por eso no le había gustado la idea que había tenido Carly al querer dejar a Sam a solas con Brad. Sabía que era un buen tipo, pero la idea de él saliera con ella no le gustaba absolutamente nada. ¡Pero que estaba pensando!, a él le gustaba Carly. Sí a Carly le gustara Brad tal vez en ese caso de verdad no le hubiera agradado.

Bien, eso le gustaría creer. Desde hacía un tiempo también se había olvidado de eso. Carly siempre le había tratado como amigo y aunque hubiesen sido "novios" por alguna extraña razón Sam tenía razón. No quería ser el tocino.

Desde cuándo Sam estaba interesada en él. Imaginarlo no tenía caso. Porque tenerle en frente avergonzada y no saber que decir por lo que acababa de pasar era frustrante. Parecía como si el tiempo estuviera completamente en alto después de ir tan rápido. Odiaba la sensación de un gigantesco nudo en su garganta. Algo quería salir pero era como si ese nudo no le dejara decir nada hasta estar seguro de lo que diría lo correcto.

Sam le había dicho que sentía haberlo besado, pero lo extraño era que él no lo hacía. No lamentaba que lo besara. La voz de Sam irrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Es mejor que me vaya Fredward, tengo que…" – no termino la frase señalando la puerta por donde él había llegado, se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella. Seguía avergonzada. Justo en el momento en que la abrió algo salió de sus labios.

"¡Hey Sam!" – gritó, por fin el nudo se había esfumado – "¿no querrías salir conmigo un día de estos?"

Sam le gustaba a pesar de siempre terminaba ganándole en las luchas de fuerza. La Princesa Puckett tendría que resignarse, ahora aguantaba 3.2 segundos. Si aceptaba tendría un nuevo reto personal y sino probablemente ahora si un gran dibujo de...

**N/A.-** ¿Se dieron cuenta de que si fue jamón (Sam), albóndigas (Carly) y pollo frito (Freddie)? XD

A lo mejor fue muy estúpido no haber hecho una continuación como todos los demás fic que me he encontrado en esta página, pero moría de ganas de tratar de plasmar lo que pudieron haber sentido en esos momentos, por eso hacer una serie de POV'S.

Siento mucho el no haber subido esto pronto, pero la escuela me exigía. De todos modos muchas gracias a los que leyeron ;)


End file.
